This invention relates to vehicle suspension systems and more particularly to a suspension system with a double floating upper arm arrangement for off-road vehicles which provides a reduction in roll center movement in jounce and rebound over existing suspension systems.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,297 issued Jun. 27, 1989 to Mitsuo Takahashi discloses a wishbone suspension system for a motor vehicle comprised of upper and lower suspension arms each having one end pin-connected to the body of the vehicle and a knuckle member operatively connected to an axle of a wheel. The Takahashi suspension further comprises a connecting rod having one end connected to an intermediate part of one of the suspension arms and a bell crank lever having a first end pin-connected to the other end of the connecting rod, a second end pin-connected to one end of the knuckle member, and a bent portion between these first and second ends. The bent portion is pin-connected to the other end of the suspension arms such that the system is capable of reducing the camber variation characteristics relative to the body of the vehicle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,169 issued May 22, 1990 to Onofrio Scaduto discloses an automobile suspension system having linkage and geometry for compensating for roll and dip of the chassis during cornering for maintaining a substantially zero camber of the vehicle wheels relative to the ground during roll of the vehicle chassis. The Scaduto suspension system comprises upper and lower control members pivotally mounted to a wheel assembly and a vehicle chassis with one of the upper and lower control members being connected to the chassis by means of a movable pivot that enables shifting of the control member for compensating for chassis roll for maintaining zero camber of the vehicle wheels.